Field
The present invention relates generally to a lathe or other rotating machine, and more particularly to a chuck guard for a lathe or other rotating machine.
Description of the Related Art
A lathe holds a work piece from one or both ends as the work piece is rotated at relatively high speed. Tools such as cutting and shaping tools are moved into contact with the rotating work piece to shape the work piece. A lathe is commonly used to form spindles, table legs, chair legs, crank shafts, and other rotationally formed portions, which are held from both ends. A lathe may also be used to form bowls or the like by mounting the work piece so that it is held at a single end.
Lathes may be used to shape wood, metal, or other materials. The work piece materials are supported by a chuck that is connected to a motor which operates to rotate the chuck and the work piece, typically at high speed. The work piece is engaged in the chuck by adjusting the chuck to engage the work piece so that the work piece may be shaped, and the work piece is released from the chuck by adjusting the chuck so that the shaped work piece may be removed from the lathe. The chuck typically includes grasping elements that move toward and away from one another symmetrically about the rotational center of the chuck. The grasping elements may be moved using a tool referred to as a chuck key. The chuck key is inserted into a key receiving opening on the chuck and is rotated to operate gear mechanisms within the chuck that move the grasping elements.
In addition to lathes, drills, drill presses, routers, cutting, sanding and shaping tools, powered screw drivers and wrenches and other tools may have chucks. In drills, drill presses, and the like, the chuck is operable to hold a tool, such as a drill bit.